Loving a Homunculus is Forbidden!
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Suzuki Maria is a regular lieutenant in the army, with a big secret. She puts everything on the line for the person she loves, and very few know why. She has to overcome obstacles she may not be ready for, and maybe even have her secret spread to everyone. Will she be able to keep the army safe and keep her relationship? Or will it end in war?


**Chapter 1:**

It was late. Too late to be out at night, that was for certain. It was also raining, which made the situation worse. But I had a reason to be out here. Sure, the reason was hopeless. But it was still a reason. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Suzuki Maria, and I was a State Alchemist. I worked with Roy Mustang a lot, but it got annoying as he was always asking me out on dates. Sure, he was nice, but I didn't like him that way. No, I loved someone else. Someone who I was not supposed to love. But I will tell you who later. I stood there in the pouring rain, looking out for the person I was hoping to see. After about 10 minutes, I sighed. I wasn't going to find him. After what had happened with the Fuhrer, he was probably going to stay in the shadows for a while.

"What are you doing out here? Do you know what time it is? I hope you also noticed it's raining," I heard a voice behind me. It wasn't the voice I was hoping to hear, but it was something.  
"Oh, sorry Roy. I was just checking for something," I said.

"What were you checking for? The homunculi haven't made a move in a while. You of all people should know that it should be fine around here for quite a while," Roy said. He started taking off his jacket to give to me and I stopped him.

"There's no need. I can live without it," I said. He nodded and I sighed, looking around one last time before going back into the building I was staying at. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. I took a quick shower and slipped into my pajamas. I yawned as I got into bed.

"Guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought," I thought out loud. I was too lazy to pull my covers up all the way, so I just laid down and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was someone pulling my cover s up and kissing my forehead.

"Wake up Sleepyhead! Lots to do today!" I was awoken by the Maes Hughes voice. I groaned and looked at my bedside table, noticing a note. It only took one glance to know it was from him.

_My sweet darling angel, you're going to make yourself get sick if you stand in the rain too long. I left you a flower, my love, and I hope you treasure it. Take care, and I shall see you tonight._

_Ps. I've also given you another gift. Mew._

Tonight huh? I held the note close to my heart and looked at the flower in its vase on my desk. It was so beautiful, and it was my favorite flower, a Bluebell.I giggled and silent thanked him in my mind.

"Maria! Are you up?" I heard Hughes.

"I'm up! I'm getting ready!" I said. I quickly changed into my military uniform and put on my special ring. It's special because, he had gotten it for me.

"Maria! Roy isn't the most patient person! He wants to patrol with you!" Hughes said.

Of course he does. I sighed and grabbed my State Alchemist pocket watch before running out the door and almost straight into Hughes.

"I didn't realize you were so eager," He said.

"Eager to get it over with."

"Smart mouth you got there, but whatever floats your boat."

I nodded and walked towards the doors of the facility, quite quickly might I add. Patrols with Roy were always so, weird. He constantly hit on me, and I always rejected him.

"Ah, Lieutenant Suzuki. So glad you decided to join me," Roy said, smiling brightly. It was way too early for me to smile, so I just nodded.

"It's nice to see you too Colonel Mustang," I said. Roy nodded and I sighed. I never knew why he hit one me. He had Riza Hawkeye, his other lieutenant. He was probably just so wrapped up in his flirting with me to see that she liked him.

I sighed, catching Roy's attention. "Something on your mind?" He asked, waving at me to walk with him.

"Nothing really, just stressed from all the extra work," I said, yawning.

"Well, these are troubled times. It's not unusual that they put extra work on the alchemists. It's our job to make sure people are safe," Roy said. I just nodded and looked around the town. I always liked walking around town. Its smells and sounds were calming to me, and I was always going on walks when I was off duty.

"Lieutenant Suzuki, I would like to ask a question, if I may," Roy said.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Why, do you dislike me so much? Do I come on too strongly?" Roy asked. I wanted to facepalm right then and there, but I didn't. Was he seriously too blind to see that I wasn't interested?

"No, it's just, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment," I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I shall wait for the time that you are. Anyways, let's get this patrol over with shall we."

The rest of the patrol was silent, and very awkward. I refused to look Mustang in the eye, and I was too happy when the patrol was over.

"Maria! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned and saw Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse.

"Oh, hey Shortstack," I said plainly, making Ed get mad.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTSTACK!?" He yelled, making me roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, quite agitated.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had any other knowledge about the other homunculus," Ed said. I blinked.

"I can certainly look, if you'd like me to," I said.

"That would be appreciated."  
Ed nodded and turned to leave. I waved at Al, and he waved back before leaving will Ed. Those too were almost never seen apart.

"Mew," I heard. I looked down and saw a kitten. It was pure white, but one of its ears was a darker color I failed to recognize as either black or brown. It also had large brown eyes.

"Hello little thing. Are you lost?" I asked. I must have looked like an idiot, talking to a cat.

"Mew," was all I got. I had no idea why I was expecting something else.

"Maria, what are you doing?" I heard Hughes voice.

"Oh, hello," I said, turning around," I was just wondering where this little thing came from.."

"Oh how CUTE! Almost as cute as my daughter! Want to see pictures of her?" Hughes asked. I quickly grabbed the kitten and ran before Hughes took out his wallet.

It wasn't very long before we got to my room, and I was panting like crazy. I wasn't a runner. I despised running. I only did it to escape Hughes and his pictures.

"Mew," the cat was a very talkative one.

"What is it? Do you want something? Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Mew."

"Thought so."

I quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, some milk, a spare fish from the dinner the night before, and ran back to my room. I poured the milk in the bowl, and placed the fish on a plate I had laying around. The cat ate quickly and when I sat down on my bed, it laid down next to me.

"I wonder if the Fuhrer would let me keep you."

"Mew."

"Yup. He really is hard to deal with. Glad we agree."

"Mew. Mew."

"I never said that."

"Meeeew."

"You're tired? Probably from a full stomach."

"Mew."

"You're welcome."

I laid down and the kitten curled up on my stomach. The kitten wasn't particularly heavy, but I sighed.

Wait, did I really just have a conversation with a cat!?

I rolled my eyes. Al was rubbing off on me. I closed my eyes and sighed, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about kittens and food.

It was around 9 pm when I woke up. The kitten was no longer where it was before, but it was on the windowsill, and I looked outside.

"You want to go out?"

"Mew."

"What if you get caught out there? Then it's going to be me whose in trouble for keeping a pet!"

"Meeeeew."

"No."

"Mew."

It rubbed its head against the window and I sighed. "Okay, just try not to make too much of a ruckus," I said.

Then I remember the note. Mew. This was a gift from him.

"Hehe, clever."

I quietly opened the window, allowing the cat and myself to slip out undetected. I went to our usual meeting place and waited. My heart was beating fast. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around my body and I was pulled into a deep hug.

"Hello, my love," I heard.

"Hello, Greed."

"You look as beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you. You're looking quite handsome."

"How can you tell? You can't see me."

"True. But I can say it because you always look handsome."

I felt Greed smile and his grip on my body tighten.

"I cannot stay long though. Father will be expecting me back," Greed said.

I sighed. Father was a pain in the ass.

"That is a shame," I said.

"Goodbye for a while, my love."

I felt him kiss my neck and I sighed. His arms left my body and I no longer felt his presence around me.

This was the secret I held. The one I love is not normal.

Yes, I was in love with a homunculus.


End file.
